


deep breath in

by kosmokuns



Series: coffee at 9pm 'verse [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This can be read platonically or romantically, i didn't but it feels like it, im babysitting, it's based on the video going around twitter, n e gays, ricky's goin thru it, there ya go :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Nini knows that when Ricky Bowen isn't filling every silence with chatter, something is wrong.orricky comes out to nini
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: coffee at 9pm 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	deep breath in

Three sharp raps on the door pulled Nini from the comfort of her bedroom to the front door far too late at night. She was preparing to sleep when she dragged herself to unlock the door to answer whatever ungodly person was ringing at this kind of hour. Sliding back the deadbolt, she pulled the door open and standing there, rubbing the back of his neck, was the person she most and least expected to see outside her house,

“Hey,” Ricky said, “Can I come in?” His chestnut irises were glistening, and his eyes were rimmed with red, and faint tear tracks ran down his cheeks. He hadn’t come with a hoodie, only a black t-shirt with a rainbow SLC Pride written across the front, that was weird, Nini thought, she’d dated him for over a year and never seen that t-shirt before.

“Sure,” She said, stepping aside to let him in, “Are you okay? You seem upset?” He laughed nervously,

“Yeah, why don’t we go talk in your bedroom?”

Nini was getting more and more suspicious, Ricky was not acting his usual bubbly self, which was unusual as normally nothing could get him down. She allowed him upstairs, following behind him because she didn’t trust him in his current state to not fall and injure himself. Once in the bedroom, he perched on her bed, tapping his foot and biting his lip,

“Whatever you need to say just say it,” Nini said softly, sitting down beside him. He looked at her through watery lashes, weak smile on his lips,

“It’s hard,” He said, his voice hoarse,

“Take your time, it’s okay,” Nini encouraged, laying a hand on his shoulder and rubbing in small circles. He took a deep breath in, chest inflating, and exhaled slowly, his eyes shut,

“I’m-,” He couldn’t get it out the first time and huffed in frustration,

“Hey, calm down, don’t rush,” Nini chided gently, “I haven’t got anywhere to be,”

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Nini could hear Ricky building himself up in his head, she knew him far too well. She knew the words he would be saying to himself, she’d heard them out loud while waiting to perform at the school talent show, she’d heard them before asking a teacher for help with an essay, she’d heard them before he walked into his house when his mother came home from a long work trip. He was utterly predictable to her.

“I’m bi,” He whispered, shifting on the bed, “Please don’t hate me,”

“I love you,” She said, crushing him in a hug, nuzzling his curly hair affectionately, “I could never hate you for that, my moms are lesbians,”

A laugh was startled out of him, “I still feel different though,” He said, “Like I’m not like the rest of you,”

She knew ‘the rest of you’ was referring to the musical cast, just like she knew Ricky secretly thought of them as his little friendship group, however much he wouldn’t admit it,

“You may be different, but that doesn’t mean you’re bad, and please, Carlos and Gina are gay, Big Red is ace, we all know EJ has a weird sexual romance thing going on with one of his teammates and Seb is trans and gay. You aren’t alone,”

He peered at her, checking she was being sincere – he found nothing but warmth in her eyes. His expression softened a little,

“Yeah I guess you’re right. I can’t imagine telling anyone else though,” Ricky replied,

“Nobody asked you to tell anyone else, do it at your own speed, and I’m always here if you need me,” Nini squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back,

“You’re a star, Nini, never let anyone stop you shining,”

“So are you, and don’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all like it! my twitter is @sebdarlins if u wanna come say hi. i saw the video going around twitter and this is the outcome.
> 
> i love comments so much so pls!! talk to me!!
> 
> greta x


End file.
